We and others have demonstrated that a number of tumors and cell lines derive a large percentage of their respiratory energy from glutamine and glutamate. Asparaginase and vinblastine sulfate interfere with this pathway, possibly by altering either the transport of these amino acids into the cell or the removal of the metabolic products of glutamate oxidation, specifically aspartate, from the cell. We hope to elucidate, 1) the requirements of a variety of tumor tissues and normal tissues for these amino acids in oxidative respiration, 2) the effects of chemotherapeutic agents on this pathway, 3) the relationship between amino acid transport and oxidation by tumor cells, 4) the effects of chemotherapeutic agents on membrane structure and function and the consequences of this activity on internal cell metabolism. We hope that by defining the mechanism of action of chemotherapeutic agents and by identifying the primary target site, we may design more effective agents or modes of treatment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Potter, J.E.R., Lavietes, B. B., and Coleman, P.S. 1975. Cholesterol enrichment of lymphoma cell membranes: Effects on glucose oxidation, J. Cell Biol. 67: 342a.